


and its foolish to share with someone else

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Series: and my heart goes bum bum bum bum bum (ffh oneshots of my own canon) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Quentin Beck Is A Good Guy, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: When they go up the building, Peter’s bored. He’s seen everything already, so of course he’s shocked when he sees they’re on floor 71 and when they step out, he’s there. The man who’s beat him so many times.or,peter sees quentin





	and its foolish to share with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go with some help from my bro @hiyo-silver ily
> 
> my butt Hurts but you get this rad, 3am idea from me,, a dumbass

When they go up the building, Peter’s bored. He’s seen everything already, so of course he’s shocked when he sees they’re on floor 71 and when they step out, he’s there. The man who’s beat him so many times.

“MYSTERY BRO!” He yells out, scaring all of his classmates. Quentin looks up from whatever he’s working on, and he smiles, jumping up and running out from his desk. 

“MY BEST BRO!” He yells out, running towards Peter, who also runs towards him. They meet in the middle in a hug, talking over each other.

“Did you finish the code yet?” “Why are you here?” “Why are you in this lab?” “They want to see you!”

Mr. Harrington coughs behind them, and they separate, but Peter stays beside him, bouncing up and down. “Peter, do you know this man?”

“I mean, he obviously does, if he yelled at him and the man yelled back.” Betty says, smiling at Peter when he looks at her in relief.

“Yeah! He’s my best friend here!” He grins, “Sorry Ned.”

“Dude, I totally understand. He’s cool as everything.”

Flash snorts, and everyone turns towards him, where his arms are crossed. “What, you guys believe him? As if he would even know an employee from Stark Industries. I bet he payed him to act like he knew him.”

Before he can say anything else, everyone’s drawn back to the front. because of Peter’s frantic yelling.

“Quentin! No! Don’t kill him! He’s only my age, he doesn’t mean it! You can’t kill a minor! Take the suit off and don’t absolutely murder him!” 

They all gasp, seeing Peter arguing with fucking _Mysterio_ , in front of them, acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“He said that we weren’t friends! That you aren’t like a brother figure to me! So i have to kill him Peter!” 

“Quentin, you can’t! That’s illegal.” 

“Buddy, what I do is illegal.”

“Liar.”

“You know Mysterio?” Someone calls out, and they both turn, remembering they have a crowd.

“Uh, yeah?” Peter says nervously, slightly moving behind Quentin.

“Pfft, what’re you gonna reveal next, that you’re Spider-Man?” Flash calls out, laughing when he finishes it. It’s absolutely absurd to even think of that, but Peter still freezes.

Peter panics, looking towards Quentin, who just gestures to his watch. “Call Tony.” He whispers. “I”ll cover you.”

As soon as Peter taps his watch, the room becomes filled with green smoke, and when it lifts, Peter and Mysterio are gone, disappeared into another room.

“What the fu-”

-

“Mr. Stark, I need your help! It’s about Spider-Man.” He says into his watch, and Mr. Stark nods, going down the elevator.

“Which floor, kid?”

“I don’t-”

“75.”

“Shit, kid, who’s that?” Mr. Stark jumps, but when Quentin leans into the camera, waving he just sighs. “Damn, give me more of a warning next time, Quentin.”

“Sorry, _boss_.”

Tony arrives there within a minute, walking in on the conversation.

“What’s this about some kid and Spider-Man?”

They explain it to him, and he nods, thinking.

“If you want to, you can reveal it to your class. We can have them sign NDA’s, and they can’t talk about it outside of this tower.”

Peter nods, looking up at them. “I think I wanna do it. It’ll get some of the stress out, anyways.”

“Ok then, we’ll soundproof the room so nobody else can hear, and make sure no one else is there.”

“Ok. Can we hurry up, though? I wanna get it over with.”

“I can put us there, in the room we were in, and you can alert us when it’s soundproof.” His hands glow, preparing for when they get back to the room.

“Oh, it’s already done. You guys can go, and when you’re done, just say “You’re dumb, Mr. Stark.” so I can come down.” Tony says, smiling at them, and Peter nods, and gives a smile back.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get this over with.”

And then they’re gone, back to the room they were in.

And Tony prepares.

-

The green smoke fills the room again, and when it’s gone, Mysterio and Peter are back in their spots, causing a couple kids to scream in shock.

“Sorry guys, but uhm, I have something to tell you.” Peter rubs his arm, and Quentin takes the mask away to wrap his arm around him reassuringly.

“Is it that you two are dating?” Some one says, and Peter shakes his head no.

“Uhm, the thing is, that, um, I’m,” He takes a deep breath, releasing it as he looks up. “I’m Spider-Man.”

Everyone’s quiet in the room, until it’s broke by a whispered ‘no..” from Flash.

Peter nods at Quentin, and Quentin lifts him up, turning him upside down so his feet rest on the ceiling. Some people gasp when he lets go, but then everyone’s in shock again, because Peter’s standing on the ceiling, with nothing supporting him. He waves his hands, and Quentin gives him a high-five, breaking the silence of the room.

“What the FUCK!” Flash shouts, and Mr. Harrington doesn’t have the heart in him to say he’s getting a detention, since he would say it too, from the sight in front of him.

“You’re dumb, Mr. Stark.” Peter says into the room, and before anyone can do anything, it’s fucking Tony Stark stepping out of the elevator to stand in front of them, beside fucking Mysterio and Peter Parker.

“Quentin, can you help Peter down? Knowing him, he’d probably give himself a concussion.”

“Not true! I can do this myself! Watch.”

He humps from the ceiling, landing on Quentin’s shoulder, who surprisingly adjusts pretty fast, stopping them from falling over. He grins, ruffling Quentin’s hair, messing it up from the way he had had it, which caused Quentin to smack him.

Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ok, now leave so I can deal with adult stuff, shoo.”

He shoves them out, and Peter ducks underneath the elevator, staying on his shoulders the entire time. “By Mr. Stark!” He waves, and the doors close before he can see if Mr. Stark waves back.

It’s great to have a friend who works at Stark Industries. (especially one who can get you free coffee and food.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr pls i beg for ideas @quentinandpeter


End file.
